An Unexpected Christmas Present
by The DA is dressed to the nines
Summary: Has anyone else wondered why Ginny wasn't mentioned at Slughorns christmas party? How would Harry react when finding her there and dressed to perfection? M for typical teenage boy thoughts.


**Nothing but the plot is mine.**

**Did anyone else find it strange that Ginny did not attend Slughorns xmas party despite her being in the Slug club? This is my take on what might of happened in the missing moment from half blood prince. I apologise if i'm wrong in saying this but i've searched the siht and believe this is the first story on this subject! If you have already published this idea, please let me know and i'll immediately correct myself!**

_Hardly daring to breathe, Harry remained crouched down as Snape emerged slowly from the classroom. His expression unfathomable, he returned to the party. Harry remained on the floor, hidden beneath the cloak, his mind racing._

_Exert; Harry Potter and the half blood prince, end paragraph of chapter fifteen._

It was only when the cold, hard floor started to become increasingly uncomfortable that Harry moved to get up. Making sure to keep himself covered with the cloak, he decided to make his way back to the party. Hopefully he could slip back in without Snape noticing.

His first thought was he needed to tell Hermione what he had heard; if she hadn't already departed to escape McLaggen. There was no way now she could tell him he was paranoid about Malfoy. A small part of him really wanted to say 'I told you so' but he quashed the urge, knowing there were more pressing matters.

Thankfully the door was slightly ajar when Harry returned so he simply slipped back into the room, hid behind the nearest Christmas tree and pulled his cloak off. He thought he probably ought to find Luna as well, since he'd somewhat abandoned her with Professor Trelawney.

He scanned the room, looking for a glimpse of brown hair or spangly silver robes.

Only to have the whole room blur when his glasses were plucked clean off his face.

"Hey –"

"Where have you been hiding Mr Potter?"

The distinct scent of flowers enveloped the air around him, filling his lungs... and completely and utterly obliterating Harry's train of thought.

"Er..." was all he could muster, swallowing hard.

A delightfully familiar chuckle rang softly in his ears, raising every hair on his body and causing a grin to stretch onto his face.

"Ever the linguist Harry?"

"Well when you suddenly lose one of your major senses its rather difficult to think of a snappy retort Weasley."

"Oh it's '_Weasley' _now is it?"

"I think it is yes."

"You do realise you're antagonising the person holding your ability to see in her hand?"

He could make out the blurry, red-headed figure waving what he knew was his glasses teasingly before. Thankful once again for his seeker abilities, Harry snatched them from her grip.

"I'm not completely blind you know?"

He heard Ginny huff and he shoved his glasses back on. She came into clear focus.

And his jaw promptly dropped.

Her mane of fiery red hair glistened shades of the sun by the low lights, falling down her back. Her shoulders and decollatage were bare bar two strips of satin, exposing a vast stretch of creamy skin to Harry's greedy eyes, freckles sprinkled here and there. Her cleavage was visible, as was the topmost hint of two swells that were her breasts. Her body was covered in royal blue satin, so form fitting it showed just how small her waist was and how curvy her hips were.

She was wearing make up too. Not an obscene amount but Harry saw the long black eyelashes and smoky shade of bluish-grey around her brown eyes.

Now in the last few weeks Harry had _definitely _noticed that Ginny Weasley was a girl. He knew for a fact that she was fun, vivacious, mischievous, strong and brilliant. He also knew that she was pretty; so pretty that a number of boys had vied for her affection long before he had.

But he'd never noticed just how brown her eyes were. Like the most desirable shade of chocolate. Or just how perfectly sculpted her features were. Or just how full and plush her pink coloured lips were. He had been blind and completely ignorant.

Because as she stood before him now, Ginny Weasley was stunning.

"Again Harry, I have to compliment you on you conversational skills," she said. "You make the Bloody Baron seem like a chatterbox."

That snapped him out of his daze.

"Sorry Gin," he said, rather hoarsely. "It's just – you look – wow!"

The fact that the traditional Weasley blush rushed up Ginny's face made Harry feel a little better about swallowing hard. He was now very thankful that dress robes were heavily layered enough to be concealing. Her blush and her dazzling smile were the only signs that his comment had affected her.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll take that 'wow' as a compliment of the highest standard with your current vocabulary." He saw her brown eyes scan his form too. "And might I add a little wow for yourself."

Harry's mouth turned rather dry.

"Thanks."

"That's it, I'm buying you a dictionary for Christmas!"

Harry noticed that Ginny had a lovely laugh, and he grinned.

"It'd be better than the homework planner from Hermione last year."

"Wow a full sentence!" Ginny said with a glint in her brown eyes.

"Are you quite done picking on me?" he asked.

"Hmm," she said, pretending to debate the idea. "For now I think. So you like the dress? Hermione got it for me in August as a joint birthday and Christmas present."

She did a little twirl for him and he became mesmerized in the way her fiery hair swirled, catching the light, almost winking at him.

"I'm no expert," he said. "But on you, that dress is amazing."

He was sure his face matched the same shade that hers rapidly turned. His mouth had seemed to run of its own accord for a moment there. The thought of watching what he was drinking more carefully crossed his mind (he'd never quite forgotten Snape's threat with Veritaserum). He internally shuddered at the thought of what would pour out of his mouth to Ginny.

_I've had wet dreams about you since October._

_You have the most heavenly smell and I smell it Amortentia._

_I stare at your arse every time you walk past._

_Every time I see you straddle your broom, I see you straddling **my **broom._

_After I see you eating dessert in that ever-so-slow way you do I have to go and wank because I'm practically doubled over from the image of you licking my cock in the way you lick your spoon clean._

Ginny's now radiant smile and scarlet cheeks brought him back from immensely pleasant image, but nightmarish premise.

"Thank you," she said, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. The whole left side of Harry's face tingled from that spot outwards. "So where _had _you been hiding? And where's Luna?"

"Er," Harry started, clearing his throat. "Loo, I went to the loo. Was just looking for her when _someone –_" Ginny grinned mischievously "– stole my glasses."

"You were an easy target," she shrugged.

"How come you were late?" he asked. "Is, er, is Dean here with you?"

Ginny's eyes flashed.

"No he's not here. He's the reason I'm late and I don't want to talk about it."

Harry recognised that look in her eyes as the same one from when she'd become furious with Ron. He itched to know more. Had she and Dean had a fight? His heart leapt with hope, but at the same time he felt guilty for it. However he knew not to push her. Not unless he wished to suffer the same tornado of fury that was Ginny.

So he simply summoned over two Butterbeers and handed her one. She looked extremely grateful, and Harry decided he absolutely relished the fact he kept putting a smile on her face.

"Cheers," she said, clinking her bottle to his.

They both took a swig before deciding to go and find seats. Slughorn seemed pretty inebriated by this point so it was easy to avoid him. Harry's heart skipped several beats when Ginny grabbed his hand, but she simply tugged him towards the table where she'd spotted Luna.

"Hello Ginny," she said as they sat down. "You look lovely."

That was perhaps the most normal sounding sentence Harry had ever heard from her.

"Thanks Luna," she responded. "So do you. I love your robes. Very you."

"Thought there'd be Mistletoe," nodded Luna. "The sparkles stop the Nargles coming for you. That's where tinsel comes from you know? Wrackspurt got you Harry?"

"What?" he said hastily. He'd actually been rather mesmerised by the way Ginny's hair followed the curve of her shoulder. And he'd only just noticed the delicate silver ear-rings she had in that made him want to trail kisses up her bare skin and take the lobe into his mouth.

"Wrackspurt," said Luna nodding, but she looked at Harry a moment longer, her eyes flitting between him and Ginny in an almost Hermione-ish calculating way.

Harry prayed this would not be one of the time when Luna just stated the undiluted truth.

"Er have you seen Hermione since she ran off before?" he asked, trying to get her gaze off his close proximity to the red-head.

"Oh, yes just a few minutes ago."

Harry waited but she didn't elaborate, humming and scanning the ceiling above her.

"And?" he eventually asked.

Luna fixed her eyes on him.

"She slapped that rather large boy she came with when he tried to touch her inappropriately. She looked really rather furious."

"Do you know where she went?" asked Ginny looking concerned.

"Back to your common room I think," Luna replied, looking thoughtfully at the ceiling again. "I wonder if something new muddled her brain. She grabbed her bag from next to me, muttering '_it shouldn't have been him_'. Oh look there's Neville."

With that, Luna got up and headed across the dance-floor.

"That was weird, even for Luna,' said Harry distractedly.

"I hope Hermione's all right," said Ginny, spinning her half empty bottle between her hands. "Men suck."

"I would be offended on behalf of my gender," said Harry wryly, making Ginny flash a little grin. "But I tend to agree at the moment."

"How about you try to win back some of my faith in the male race?" Ginny asked, stilling her bottle.

Harry's heart suddenly thundered. "Er, how exactly?"

Ginny simply tilted her head towards the dance floor. Harry looked out at the number of couples dancing and his stomach immediately dropped; possibly through all of the floors of Hogwarts beneath his feet.

"You are joking right?"

"If you're not _man _enough that's your business," she said smugly.

"Have you _seen _me dance Gin?"

"You danced _once _at the Yule Ball with hundreds of people watching!" she said, shaking her head at him. "You weren't _that _bad. At least you never stepped on Parvati's feet."

"Nice to know I wasn't being watched too closely," he said sarcastically, taking a drink.

Ginny flushed but didn't let up.

"Oh come on stop being such a wuss!" she argued, playfully prodding him in the side. "A _real _man would dance. Merlin you wouldn't think you'd faced you-know-who so many times since your such a scaredy cat!"

"Hey! I'm not a –"

"Prove it," she said, a smirk stretching onto her face and crossing her arms, bulging her breasts against their cloth confines even more.

Harry gulped. But that smirk and triumphant gleam in her eyes had him determined.

"Right Weasley," he said, prodding her side. She squeaked and chuckled. Harry got to his feet, holding on his (slightly clammy) hand. Ginny's eyes actually went wide.

"Merlin you've restored half my faith by just getting up!" she said and took his hand.

In all honesty, Harry didn't know whether to be delighted or terrified by the fact that there was a slow, mushy sounding song playing when they reached the centre of the room. He swallowed several times, settling his hands onto Ginny's small waist, his palms singing at the slick feel of blue satin over skin. He saw her cheeks were very flushed as she clasped her hands around his neck. They weren't too different in height with the addition of Ginny's heels, and Harry found himself with nowhere to look but straight into her chocolate brown depths.

They swayed softly, not speaking, just following the music. The tension in the air, for Harry, was palpable. Here he was, holding a beautiful, brilliant witch in his arms. All at once he felt content, but with the burning desire to claim her for his own. Her pink lips were practically calling to him with the magic that a Veela would envy.

If Harry had to choose one perfect moment in his life so far, he was almost positive this would be it.

"How much of your faith is back?" he asked after a while.

Ginny smiled. "I think you've doubled it Harry Potter."

She blushed a little and Harry found his thumbs lightly stroking the slick material on her hips. back and forth with each sway and Ginny closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

A throat cleared quietly beside them.

Looking very sheepishly at Ginny was Dean. Harry felt her stiffen in his arms.

"Hey," he said. "Can I cut in?"

Harry looked at Ginny, who had her eyes on Dean. She glanced at Harry, who understood. He let her go slowly.

"I'll see you later," he muttered, heart sinking rather quickly.

Ginny reached up and kissed his cheek softly again.

"You still owe me a full dance scaredy cat," she said cheekily.

Unbidden, Harry's grin came back. "Whatever you say Weasley."

He glanced over his shoulder at her as he left Dean to take over. The smile he'd put on her face had him practically skipping, but when Dean took her in his arms and shot Harry a rather dark look, he wished he'd never bothered restoring Ginny's faith in men.

_Lucky wanker._

_**My first one shot fic :D please let me know your thoughts XXXX**  
_


End file.
